1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for supplying a liquid-vapor fuel mixture to internal combustion engines and particularly to a method and apparatus for mixing a first conventional liquid petroleum fuel with varying quantities of a combustible gaseous fuel which is drawn from a heated fermentation reservoir carried by a motor vehicle. Additional means are provided to combine vapors drawn from the first liquid fuel supply reservoir with the vapors drawn from the fermentation reservoir and thereafter supply such vapors together with the liquid fuel to the internal combustion chamber of the vehicle. The vapors drawn from the fermentation reservoir may also be diluted to reduce their volativity by mixing such vapors with a warm air supply.
2. History of the Art
With the increasing cost of conventional petroleum fuels and the ever increasing high pollution levels which are typically encountered in major cities, there have been many developments directed to providing alternative fuel sources for automotive vehicles which will overcome these concerns. Such developments have included the drawing off of vapors from petroleum tanks and carburetor float chambers which vapors are then supplied as fuel to the engine. Other developments include the use of dual fuel systems for motor vehicles wherein mixtures of petroleum fuels and liquid petroleum gas (LPG), or petroleum and alcohol are used.
However, each of these developments have been such as to require the respective fuels to be produced at a plant or factory, then transported to filling stations where the consumer must then purchase the fuel.